Who I Am
by cutie-beaky
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets based around Veraldaine Sarrasri, some might be in first person, some might not. Rating might change in later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**A/N:**** This is my first ever drabble/ficlet. My prompt came from a LJ community. Where you see: ---, it means that it is mind speak.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the characters or anything else that you recognize, Tamora Pierce does.**

Veraldaine Sarrasri positioned herself atop her steel grey mare, Cloud. She drummed her fingers impatiently against Cloud's shaggy coat.

_---__ Stop that, you're making me itch! --- _demanded Cloud._ --- And stop worrying too, you'll be fine, you always are. ---_

She tucked a stray curl behind her ear, letting a small sigh escape her mouth. She knew that Cloud was most likely right but it was her natural extinct to be wary of the journey ahead. Of what Daine had been told, her adventure would be more challenging than any of her previous experiences.

Earlier that day, King Jonathon had held a meeting to inform Daine and Numair of the situation that seemed to have no solution.

Hundreds of spidrens had been found roaming the boarder separating Tortall from Scanra. Other immortals including flesh-eating unicorns, stormwings and coldfangs had also been causing havoc in the area. Both kingdoms would have to play their part in the battle, if the immortals were defeated.

As a result of this, Jonathon was sending some of his most powerful mages, riders and archers so for obvious reasons, Daine and Numair were sent to try and help in anyway they could.

A tall lanky figured appeared from the trees of the forest.

"Ready to go?" Numair asked Daine as he heaved himself up onto his mount Spots.

Daine's heart doubled in speed. This was it. This was the beginning of their adventure.

"Ready" she confirmed.

And with a nod of Numair's head, they were off.

**A/N:**** Not sure if that made sense but review anyway. If it's completely and utterly rubbish then tell me, I don't want people lying to me. I apologise for any spelling mistakes that I have made, my spell checker is currently broken. I'll probably update tomorrow evening if I can.**


	2. Letters

**Disclaimer:**** Tamora Pierce owns the Tortall universe and the people who live their, not me.**

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews; I wasn't expecting any so it really made my day. Here are the replies:**

**Cygnet Shearwater: To be honest, I don't know when it was supposed to be set but I think when you said sounds about right. I read the first chapter of Unspoken, I meant to read more but my computer crashed so I'll read the other chapters later tonight. **** Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding Who I am to your story alerts:)**

**Jess: Yeah, word always does that not responding thing with my spell checker so I just have to hope that I spell everything right. This chapter doesn't really have much plot; I don't really like it but oh well. Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding Who I Am to your favourites and to your story alerts and for adding me to your favourite author :) **

**Our Song: Thanks for adding Who I Am to you favourites and to your story alerts:)**

Daine was sat on the forest floor, leaning against an old oak tree. She looked asleep but with closer inspection you could see the worry lines on her face showing that she was deep in thought.

A couple of metres the King's Champion, Alanna was pacing up and down, stopping every hour to tend to the fire.

Daine gave a small sigh and opened her eyes.

"It's not coming" Daine told Alanna, breaking the silence.

Alanna shot the younger girl a glare and continued her pacing.

"Alanna…" Daine tried again. "The letter's not coming anytime soon, we might as well go back to the village".

If the red-head had heard Daine, she showed no sign of it as she didn't reply. Daine wished Alanna wasn't so stubborn sometimes.

"Alanna" Daine said, trying to stay calm and not become mad at her friend. "Listen to me –"

"- No Daine, you listen" interrupted the Lioness. "Pirates Swoop has been attacked and for all I know my husband and children could be dead. You don't know what its like to be sitting here, completely and utterly useless and not knowing what's going on".

Daine stepped back in shock. She was used to Alanna's temper and shouting but had never actually been on the receiving end of it.

"Then come back to the village, a couple of the villagers were injured during the bandit attack and need to be healed. You won't be useless if you're healing" .

"Fine..." Alanna said, giving a sigh of defeat.

**A/N:**** Okay, I seriously cannot write Alanna, especially when she's angry. As I said before, I do not like this ficlet, they both seem so OOC. Anyway, review please, it would mean a lot to me if you do :) I should update sometime in the week as when I'm at school, I can't update daily.**


	3. Research

It aggravates me sometimes

**Disclaimer:**** Tamora Pierce owns all that you recognize. If I did own Daine, Numair and Cloud then there would be about seventeen series on them.**

**A/N:**** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry that I never updated when I said I would. I've been reading the DC comics which have taken over my Tamora Pierce obsession. I felt like doing something to make me fee accomplished so I thought I should try and continue with Daine. At first I found it hard, I haven't had any connection with Tamora Pierce in a month or two. However, I got hold of some prompts and came up with this. It's shorter than my other two and in first person.**

It aggravates me sometimes. He sits here, cross-legged, weary eyed with a mountain of research beside him. He's oblivious to my boredom, his mind set on one thing. But if this is boredom then why am I transfixed by his eyes darting backwards, eager to obtain the information in as little time as possible. I enjoy the sound as he turns over the page. It is crisp and sharp like the autumn leaves outside.

I don't know why I still watch him. I have been here for hours without him once acknowledging my presence. But I don't mind. Numair is the closest to family that I've got besides Cloud of course. He's the only one who can fully understand me and the only one who treasures and values my opinions. So even if, he does not greet my eyes with his, I know that he accepts and appreciates me.

**A/N:**** I normally hate my own writing but I felt quite proud of this. It did not make much sense but I felt that I should share it. So now that I have shared it, review! I'd like to know whether my writing has improved or not because it's been a while since I last posted and I've been influenced by lots of great fics. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you review.**


	4. Broken Gates

The gates which had once restrained Daine's animal instincts was broken

**Disclaimer:**** Tamora Pierce owns all…**

**A/N:**** Okay, I have a couple of thing to say about my last drabble. First of all, where did **_**it aggravates me sometimes **_**come from? Secondly, I made spelling mistakes! I hate spelling mistakes. So moving onto the present. I don't mind this drabble but it's still quite short. **

The gates which had once restrained Daine's animal instincts was broken. She could no longer cage her feelings. He had failed her.

Numair watched cautiously as Daine crept closer towards the forest. She seemed anxious to join her brothers, sisters and the pack yet she still seemed to be constantly on edge. Her eyes flickered quickly to meet his. He could see the hunger in her eyes yet he could clearly see fear. Maybe Daine wasn't completely lost to her desires.

When he'd first met Daine she was a naïve girl. Hiding her past experiences in hoping that she could protect her friends from herself. He'd been honored that she eventually opened up to him and Onua.

Daine's life had been crumpled so easily yet it didn't take much work to restore. But now everything was coming crashing back down to haunt Daine. And he was hopeless to help her. The gates were broken into too many ways for Numair to piece back together and this thought crushed him.

**A/N:**** Review please ******


End file.
